


Time To Hit The Books

by Shipwreckedskies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I hate tagging, Law Student Brooke, Lesbian AU, Like so much, Media Student Vanjie, Slow Burn, The whole gang and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedskies/pseuds/Shipwreckedskies
Summary: Third year of uni is hard enough but throw in being a useless lesbian with a crush on your best friend and it gets a whole lot more complicated.Branjie lesbian AU with a bunch of other queens.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes & Nina West, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just a figment of my imagination please don’t hate me for it.  
> Clearly I know nothing about university in the US/Canada so this is based on the UK university system but I haven’t thought too deep about it so please don’t do the same.  
> Probably spelling mistakes and poor grammar but I think it’s readable.  
> More notes at the end.

Brooke Lynn had been back at her uni house for all of 2 hours since her parents had dropped her off for the start of third year and she was bored already. Her housemates Nina and Monét were nursing students and were both on shift at the hospital as their final year started weeks ago. Trixie and Katya, her other housemates hadn’t made their presence known to Brooke so they were either asleep, purposely avoiding her or just not in the house. She let out a sigh as she rearranged the pictures she’d blu tacked to her wardrobe (despite her tenancy stating this was not allowed). 

The big group chat with all of the girls from uni had been dead all day with most girls either moving back into the city or packing up their stuff so they could move back later in the week. 

Her parents had helped her do a big shop so there was plenty of food to eat that wasn’t ramen noodles or baked beans, which is what her normal diet consists of at uni. Normally the big shop is the least appealing thing to Brooke but right now she’d give anything to be out of the house and to not think about the impending final year ahead. 

She scrolled through the group chat to see if anyone had said they were back from their summer break but the last thing that was sent was a meme about chugging vodka easier was than chugging water when at uni. 

Gosh Brooke had missed messy nights out with her girls.

They had plans to go out on Wednesday of freshers but that was still 3 days away.

‘She’s a Libra (Adore Delano)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Heyyyyy whose back in town and wants to hang out??? B is being no fun and won’t watch Shrek with me :( _

Adore lived a few streets over with Bianca, Gigi, Jaida and Nicky. 

Jaida and Bianca were course mates who met during freshers during an awfully boring introductory lecture and had suffered through the last 2 years of biochemistry together. Jaida lived in the same first year flat as Gigi and Nicky, who were both studying Fashion, the 3 banded together to find a house for second year and somehow Bianca and Adore got added into the mix.

Adore studied media studies with Vanessa and Trixie and has not been known to say no to nights out in a row, notorious for skipping lectures because of a hangover. 

Brooke was ready to reply to say she’d happily go round and watch shrek with Adore but another message lit up the group chat.

‘Hello??? (Gigi Goode)’ Sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Omg I’m so sad I’m not back until tomorrow I wanna watch shrek with youuu _

Gigi’s name came from the morning after a night out where Crystal and Vanessa tried to wake up the hungover brunette by pouring water over her face similar to a vine hoping the reaction would be the same. It wasn’t. Gigi jumped awake and started yelling about how they’d ruined her sheets and that she would never forgive them for waking her up (a bacon roll and tea later they were forgiven).

‘Grandma (Bianca Del Rio)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Bitch I will pay for your petrol if you can get here in 45 minutes @hello??? _

‘I can’t I have placement (Monét X Change)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Adore I’d love to come watch shrek with you but I’m on shift :’(  _

Brooke rolled her eyes at Monéts message, you’d think she was being forced to do a million shifts a week on a children’s ward. 

‘Hello??? (Gigi Goode)’ Sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ @Grandma throw in a packet of Jammie Dodgers and I might consider it _

‘I’m a Libra (Adore Delano)’ sent a messsge to “hit me with a bus”

_ @hello??? @I can’t I have placement guys :((((( _

‘Hi I’m a SHOUTY MAN (Vanessa ‘Vanjie’ Mateo)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ @im a Libra IM BACK BABY I CAN BE THERE IN 15 MINUTES _

Brookes heart spend up as she read that Vanessa was back in town. Vanessa was her best friend although she wasn’t really sure how their friendship came about to be as close as it was. 

Trixie was doing a group project with Vanessa and Adore during the first semester of first year and as their flat was closest to their lecture building they were sat in the kitchen as Brooke arrived back from a tutorial. Vanessa loud voice certainly didn’t match her stunning appearance and Brooke found it enchanting. Broooke would be lying if she said she hadn’t had romantic thoughts about her. There had been moments over the 2 years where they’d been grinding up against each other in clubs or in the garden at a house party where the tension felt like it would burst if they got any closer and if they kissed things would fall into place but they were always interrupted or there was some distracting chaos. 

Brooke still hasn’t forgiven Jaida for dropping a beer bottle on her foot and having to escort her to hospital to get stitches as she was the most sober out of everyone at the house, Vanessas lips had almost brushed hers before the jumped apart at a smash and a scream. 

These moments had always been laughed off and not mentioned again.

They’d spent many nights watching Netflix, singing, dancing, drinking and sending memes to each other. 

Brooke felt a sudden wave of excitement at the thought of seeing Vanessa again and quickly sent her own response. 

‘Moose moose maple syrup (Brooke Lynn Hytes)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ @im a Libra I’m back and so bored, I’ll be there in 15 with my giant blanket and a bottle of rosè _

‘I’m a Libra (Adore Delano)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ OMG my loves I’ll get Netflix set up and we can order some pizzaaaaaa _

‘Hi I’m a SHOUTY MAN (Vanessa Vanjie Mateo)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ @moose moose maple syrup do you wanna walk together? _

Brookes heart sped up at the thought of walking with Vanessa. She hadn’t seen her friend in months, with Vanessa spending time back in Peurto Rico and Brooke visiting her grandparents in Canada. They’d texted the best they could but it’s not the same as listening to vanessas animated voice telling a story about what her little cousins were up to. 

‘Moose moose maple syrup (Brooke Lynn Hytes)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ @hi I’m a SHOUTY MAN yeah sounds good _

It felt like a poor response but she knew Vanessa would immediately text her outside of the chat once she’s read her reply. 

Brooke stopped fiddling with her photos on the wall and checked her outfit in the mirror, her jeans were blue and high waisted and she wore her uni hoodie. It was comfy so she decided to stay dressed in it, only trading out her Christmas socks for some striped ones that had less chance of getting her teased by her friends. 

She grabbed a tote bag and began to put things in that she might need; her blanket, her glasses, her purse. 

Her phoned started to ring and she answered before she could see who was calling, because she knew it was Vanessa. 

“Miss Brooke Lynn now why is this the first I’ve heard of you being back in town?” Vanessa began “cause I spoke to Nina the other day and she said you wouldn’t be back until Wednesday morning which is all fine and dandy but you’re here now and I gotta share you with Adore for the next few hours”

“Hello Vanessa, how was your summer?” Brooke teased her friend for forgetting pleasantries.

“Yeah yeah yeah” she could feel the eye roll through the phone “If I knew you were back I wouldn’t have agreed to go see Adore and we couldve just hung out cause I missed you Brooke Lynn”

Brookes heart skipped a beat listening to the last line and she could hear the pout in the latinas voice. 

“Sorry V we can always watch the film and hang out after? It’s only 5pm you can come hang out here, I’ve got face masks and new candles if you wanna chill or we could bake something or just get wasted”

“Okay but you could’ve text me or something cause you know I missed you” she whispered in a small voice.

“I missed you too, now you left yet or still in your house?” 

“I’ve just locked the front door so you best have your shoes on Miss thing cause I’m 6 houses away” Vanessa then hung up the phone. 

Brooke tied her laces and walked down the stairs, she stopped in the kitchen to get the rosé she promised and left the house as Vanessa appeared on the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night out at uni doesn’t go exactly to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting, Alcohol, Drunkness
> 
> (Also they’re not underage cause the UK drinking age is 18)

The following few days bought chaos into the friendship group as everyone returned to their uni houses to prepare for third year. 

Nina and Monét had finished their last shifts on the wards in time for their nursing theory lectures so were about the house being loud.

Trixie and Katya returned to the house on the same day as Brooke. Katya had spent most of her time sleeping and Trixie had been curled on the sofa watching weird black and white films for an essay due in a few weeks. 

Brooke had enjoyed the liveliness of the house and the warmth that came with living with her friends. 

Nina had cooked pasta bake for them on Monday as a “welcome to third year” in the house, followed by a lot of £5 wine from the corner shop that left Brooke in bed most of the next day. 

But today was Wednesday and everyone was getting ready to go out for freshers, it was their favourite night at the on campus club because it was cheap and they played throwback hits that everyone knew the words too.

It had been agreed that pre drinks would take place at Silky, A’Kerias, Vanessas and Yvies because they had the biggest garden and the weather was nice enough enough to be outside. 

The girls in Bianca’s house were coming along as well as Jackie, Jan, Heidi and Crystal who lived the furthest from campus. Jackie and Jan had dibs on the sofas in Brooke’s house while Crystal was staying with Gigi and Heidi had talked her way into sleeping on the sofa at Silky’s so they didn’t have to walk the half an hour home tonight. 

Brooke had finished applying her makeup and was stood in her underwear debating what she wanted to wear out. Everyone had decided that the occasion called for more than “jeans and a nice top” so she rummaged through her dresses to decide what would go with her strappy black heels. 

She pulled out 2 black bodycons as katya opened her door and strolled in not caring that Brooke was in her underwear. 

“Cute set, you planning on bringing someone back tonight?” She eyed the blonde up and down before crawling under the floral sheets and taking a sip of her drink, mostly likely 70% vodka 30% mixer, if Brooke knew her well enough.

“No I’m not a cliché” Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled the first dress on “I refuse to pull in freshers”

“Okay” Katya said unconvincingly “but that’s ‘fuck me’ underwear if I ever have see it”

Brooke ignored her comment.

The standing blonde looked in the mirror at the dress before pulling it off deciding that the long sleeves would be more useless on a colder night out and stripping off again.

“Drink please” Brooke walked to the bed and pouted in Katyas direction.

The Russian rolled her eyes but handed her drink over anyway. 

Brooke coughed after taking a swig of what tasted like pure vodka with a hint of lemonade. 

Katya laughed and took a sip herself. 

“Bitch” 

Brooke pulled on the other dress as chaos appear to erupt downstairs. 

“Oh yeah Nina said to tell you that Jackie and Jan were on their way and also that she will not let you out tonight unless you eat dinner” Katya nodded remembering that she actually had a reason to walk in on her housemate. 

Brooke flattened the dress down her thighs and pulled her boobs up so they sat in the cups at top of the dress.

Footsteps sounded moving up the stairs and there was a short knock before the door was slung open and Jan and Jackie ran in.

“BROOKELYNN” Jan yelled pulling the tall blonde into a tight hug.

“Hey girls, nice summer break?” Brooke asked as Jackie placed her bag by the doorway and pulled out some nail polish.

“Meh” Jackie shrugged sitting at the desk and unscrewing the nail varnish, comfortable enough in her friend’s room to treat it like her own.

“Ohmygosh it was THE BEST” Jan began and led off into a monologue about her summer as everyone finished getting ready. 

Monét, Nina and Trixie joined them at some point, each in various states of dress. Nina arriving with a bowl of pesto pasta for Brooke, with a motherly glare. The pre-pres were apparently being held in Brookes room tonight and she wasn’t complaining, having missed the feeling of getting ready with her friends, playing S Club and starting to drink very strong drinks mixed by Katya.

Monét finished applying her last lash and everyone began to head out of the house, ushered by Jackie and Nina who stated that they’d promised to be there at 9 and it was nearing 9:30.

Jan and Trixie led the way, holding hands and singing, both by far the most intoxicated of the small group.

The “dreamgirls” (and Yvie) lived 6 houses down on the same road which often led to lazy morning afters with hangover foods and movies were shared between the houses, having deemed Biancas too fancy and Jackies too far.

It also meant that the walk was relatively uneventful aside from Katya shouting some Russian at a car going too fast.

—————-

They decided to walk through the side gate instead of the front door, already hearing the girls who had already arrived.

Yvie, Bianca and Adore were stood by the gate each smoking a cigarette and welcoming everyone in with open arms. 

Crystal and Silky were talking animatedly about which Toy Story was superior “Clearly it’s Toy Story 3 Silky, it has such an emotional story arc” while Nicky, Gigi and Heidi looked on in amusement. 

Crystal stopped talking and ran to tackle her housemates(Jan and Jackie) to the floor apparently happy they’d made it, a clear indication that crystal should probably slow down on the echo falls in her hand. 

Brooke politely waved to them all as she walked through the back door and into the kitchen where A’Keria was filling up a glass of water and Jaida leant against the counters. 

“Oh Brooke Lynn thank goodness” Jaida grabbed her arm and tried to march her out of the kitchen towards the stairs. 

“Umm hi?” Brooke didn’t budge and opened the fridge to ensure her 4 for 3 tin cans from Tesco didn’t go cold, but also opened one to start her night. 

“Vanjie and Silky played some real dumb drinking games but Silks cheated and now V is a huge mess” A’Keria passed the glass of water to Brooke as a form of explanation.

“Help us, you deal with her the best” Jaida nodded and pointed to the stairs.

Brooke rolled her eyes and took a big sip of her can, nodding in confirmation to let Jaida lead the way.

“Is she gonna make it out tonight?” 

“Chile she can’t even walk right now” 

“Oh shit V” Brooke whispered sadly, knowing that the night wouldn’t be the same without her close friend. 

Vanessa had the box room of the house, happy to pay the least rent and enjoyed the coziness of the space. 

The door was open and Brooke could hear low music playing. 

Vanessa was sprawled out on her single bed half dressed, her T-shirt dress covering her but all accessories scattered on the floor and dresser, makeup slightly smudged and hair piled into a bun that Brooke could tell she hadn’t done herself. 

“Hey V” she crouched down next to the girl who squinted in response. 

“Brooke Lynn?” 

“Yeah V it’s me, you wanna have a sip of water for me?” She probed gently taking her friends hand and rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. 

“I drank a bit much, Kiki talking shit ‘bout how ‘m lightweight or some’in” 

Brooke chuckled at drunk Vanessa who wriggled slightly and motioned for water. 

“That cause you are a lightweight you dumb bitch” A’Keria rolled her eyes impatiently, having been dealing with Vanessa for the better part of an hour.

“You go finish getting ready A’Keria me and V will be fine” Brooke nodded to the irritated girl who nodded and headed back down the stairs. 

Jaida moved to the bed to sit next to Vanessa and help her sit up to drink some water. 

“Do you know what she was drinking or how much?” She asked the biochem student. 

“I think Silk had mixed a bunch of shit together, bit of vodka, rum, might’ve been some beer and pineapple juice” Jaida scrunched up her nose.

Vanessa made a gagging noise at that causing the girls to jump into action and carefully manoeuvre the latina into the bathroom in time for her to spew the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

“Oh Ness” Brooke sighed rubbing her back “Jaida go let the other girls know me and Vanjie won’t be going out tonight and maybe grab some toast please” 

“Sure thing babe” she nodded leaving the bathroom, leaving Brooke with an incredibly drunk and hysterical Vanessa who had started to cry. 

“B I don’t like it” she sobbed. 

“Don’t like what baby” 

“Throwin’ up” she replied before retching again.

Brooke continued the small circles she was rubbing into her back and offered some water for her to sip on which was refused in turn for vomiting again. 

Clumsy footsteps were heard, signalling that some drunk girls were heading to offer their help with Brooke would refuse. 

“Brooke? Vanessa?” It was Nina and what sounded like Jackie as well.

Brooke rolled her eyes knowing the nursing student just wanted to help and offer her nursing skills but right now it wasn’t required, Brooke knew what she was doing with a drunk Vanjie. 

The blonde stood up from her position behind Vanessa and opened the door a crack to speak to Nina and Jackie. 

“Hey” she smiled softly at them.

“Anything we can do to help?” Jackie smiled. 

“No I’ve got it under control” she winced as the sound of vomit again porcelain was heard again “Jaidas getting some toast then I’ll help get V into bed”

“Jaida said you weren’t coming out?” Nina questioned, holding onto the wall as she wobbled a bit from the alcohol.

“Yeah there’s no way I’m leaving her alone and you guys all deserve a night out”

The pair frowned at that and Jackie spoke again “so do you Brooke Lynn”

“Nah I’ll be fine I wasn’t really feeling tonight plus we’ll all hang out tomorrow and you can fill me in on tonight’s events”

“Okay but we’ll come say goodbye before we go” Nina agreed as a faint “Brooke Lynn” sounded from the bathroom.

Brooke put her hand up and waved goodbye before shutting the door behind her and crouching next to Vanessa again .

“You done throwing up baby?” 

“‘Think so” Vanessa nodded reaching for the glass on the floor next to her. 

Brooke realised what she needed and bought the glass up to her mouth so she could take slow sips.

They sat on the floor for a bit longer before there was another knock.

“I’ve put toast on her side table in her room, I’ll come check up on you before we go” Jaida said through the door.

“Thanks Jai” Brooke shouted back.

“You think you can stand up for me V?” Brooke said moving to flush the toilet and standing, placing her hands out for Vanessa to grab.

The girl nodded and fell into Brooke’s arms.

“Teeth” was mumbled into brookes chest and she knew what her friends meant, grabbing the pink brush from the pot on the sink and squirting the toothpaste onto it. 

Vanessa stumbled to the sink and took the brush, placing it in her mouth.

Her eyes were closed and she leant forwards over the sink brushing her teeth slowly.

Feeling as if she wasn’t going to cause herself any major harm Brooke opened the bathroom door and moved back into Vanessa’s bedroom to tidy it so the girl could get into bed. 

The floor was scattered with the rest of her outfit, a belt, necklaces, earrings, bangles and shoes as well as what Brooke guessed was rejected clothes for tonight’s look.

The jewellery was placed back on the dresser, the shoes back in the bottom of her wardrobe, and the clothes folded up on put on the desk chair.

She grabbed Vanessa’s pyjamas from under her pillow, a baggy T-shirt and some striped shorts and pulled back the bed sheets.

The tap in the bathroom ran and Brooke returned to help her friend to bed. 

“Come on V lets get you out of these clothes”

“At least buy m’ a drink first” Vanessa slurred as Brooke wrapped her arm around her waist and escorted her into her room.

Brooke rolled eyes at the comment and pulled the curtains closed so no one in the garden could see in.

Vanessa sat on her bed and lifted her arms up expectantly so the blonde could take her dress off.

Brooke rolled her eyes again but helped her anyway taking off the dress and sliding the bra straps down her shoulders replacing it with the top and undoing the bra once the her boobs were covered by the pyjamas. 

Vanessa managed to remove her underwear and put her shorts on while Brooke folded the dress and bra. 

“You think you can snack on some toast?” She probed looking at the girl who sat with her eyes closed and her hands trying to undo the messy bun on her head.

“No” she said bluntly in a tone that Brooke wasn’t familiar with. 

“Not even for me?” She tried sitting her to her friend and taking over with the mess of hair. 

“Only do it for Brooke Lynn” she mumbled, eyes still closed and swaying with the alcohol still in her blood.

“Vanessa it is Brooke Lynn, open your eyes for me baby” Brooke raised an eyebrow. 

Vanessa blinked confused before landing on her friends face and smiling.

“Hey Brooke Lynn when d’you get here?” she asked as if the pair hadn’t spent the evening together. 

“Been here for a while V” she whispered, fingers threading through the loose hair. 

“Oh I forgot” Vanessa whispered back with a giggle.

“Can you eat some toast for me?” Brooke asked again gesturing to the plate on the side.

“‘M not hungry” she closed her eyes again and leant into Brookes side.

“If you eat one slice of toast I will plait your hair for you” the blonde reasoned.

“Will you brush it too?” Vanessa opened her eyes sceptically.

“Mhmm baby, now eat up will I get you some makeup wipes” Brooked placed the plate in Vanessa’s lap and stood up to return to the bathroom so they could get her makeup off. 

Vanessa nibbled at a corner as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh so people actually read this? wow....  
> I’m planning to have this finished by the time at start back at work next week so please pray for my productivity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s everyone’s first lectures back and they end up in the library not doing any studying (the library is for coffee and banter imo).

Brooke woke up with a start as her alarm went off signalling that her first lecture of the year was due to start in a few hours. 

She rolled her eyes as she turned it off and unlocked her phone.

She could hear Nina in her room across the landing, singing quietly as she got ready for her lectures on goodness knows what, Brooke was really confused about some of the things they taught the nurses.

There was movement from above her signalling that Monét was also getting ready and the shower was running so Trixie was probably awake too, Katya being notorious for waking up 15 minutes before her lecture.

‘Jackie’ sent a message to “(F)lawless ladies”

_ Anyone want to get a coffee before the 9am _

‘ A’Keria’ sent a message to “(F)lawless ladies”

_ I want nothing more I forgot how awful it is to wake up before noon _

‘Detox’ sent a message to “(F)lawless ladies”

_ Honestly debating rolling over and going back to sleep _

‘Jackie’ sent a message to “(F)lawless ladies”

_ Don’t you dare if I have to suffer through some boring lecture we all have to _

‘Brooke’ sent a message to “(F)lawless ladies” 

_ Yes to coffee please. _

_ Detox I will drag you there if I have to _

Brooke put her phone down and got out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and slippers. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and put the kettle on before sending a message to the housechat.

‘BLH’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ Kettles on if anyone wants tea _

‘NW’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ Milk and 2 sugars please _

‘MXC’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ If you bring me a ginger and lemon tea I will love you forever and ever <3 _

‘TM’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ Please bring her tea all I can hear is her coughing up her lungs _

_ Freshers flu has claimed its first victim _

‘BLH’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ RIP Monét (I’ll bring you tea but this is a one time thing) _

‘MXC’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ I feel like I was hit by a bus _

‘NW’ sent a message to “30 Mulberry Avenue”

_ I’ve got some cold and flu tablets if you need them @MXC _

Brooke put down her phone to make the tea. Putting Ninas in her “keep calm I’m a children’s nurse” mug, Monéts in the big sports direct mug (Brooke decided that she deserved it today) and hers in one with a moose and a maple leaf on.

She slid her phone into her pocket and balanced the 3 mugs in her hands before heading back upstairs. 

She placed hers on her desk so she could enjoy it while she got ready and headed into Nina’s room.

“Nina will you at least consider having one less sugar in your tea? This is actually disgusting” Brooke handed over the mug with a scrunched up face.

Nina was dressed for the day and stood in the middle of her room trying to decide which textbooks she needed.

“You’re meant to say I’m sweet enough without it” Nina points out getting an eye roll in response. 

“We both know that’s not true” Brooke left the room shutting the door behind her. 

She then headed up to the third floor where Trixie, Katya and the dying Monét lived, Brooke followed the sounds of coughing to Monéts bedroom.

“Hey boo” she greeted the girl lying in bed surrounded by tissues. 

“Brooke Lynn I love you so much” she made grabby hands for the mug.

“If you need anything else don’t ask me” Brooke joked handing the mug over.

“Nah it’s fine I’ll get up and head to my lectures in a bit” she said before coughing and sipping the tea. 

“Maybe take Nina up on the offer for some cold and flu” she pointed out leaving the room but leaving the door open in case she needed anything else. 

Brooke headed back downstairs to drink her tea and get ready. 

She sat at her desk and began to brush her hair before pulling it into a high ponytail then put in her contact lenses. 

She scrolled through her phone checking twitter and instagram.

She’d been tagged in some law meme by Detox and sent some laughing faces in response. 

She’d received a few more likes from the picture she’d posted yesterday. The girls had been out on Saturday night, Vanessa and Brooke included this time, and Brooke had posted a picture with everyone in it, some poor fresher had been roped into taking a million pictures of them but they all turned out okay.

@VVanjeMateo commented: MY BITCHESSS

@DelanoAdore commented: BEST NIGHT EVER

@GGGoode commented: please can I borrow that dress xoxo

@MissNDoll replied: You’re a fashion student dumbass make your own

@YekaterinaZamo commented: This photos was taken moments before a national disaster; Nina tripped and ripped her tights 

@NinaWest24 replied: RIP to my tights my legs ended up cold

@CrystalElizabeth replied: Truly heartbreaking

—————————————————

Brooke’s first lecture passed quickly, sat in the back row making sarcastic comments under her breath that only Detox could hear. Jackie and A’Keria both too studious and focused to pay attention to their giggles.

The group left the lecture theatre and headed to the library to consolidate their notes, putting in the extra work for their final year.

“I can’t believe they’re expecting us to fit all of this criteria into a 2000 words essay, we need at least 3000 to cover the first point alone” Brooke sighed opening up her laptop again. 

“I’m fed up with this already how easy do you reckon it is to transfer to media studies” A’Keria joked knowing that Trixie, Vanessa and Adores assignments were nowhere near this difficult.

“Don’t you dare!” Jackie yelled over laptop “no way are you allowed to transfer and leave me with these idiots”

Detox let out an offended gasp and Brooke frowned before the whole table burst into giggles. 

“Guys! Guys! Hey” and breathless Heidi ran towards their table.

“Heidi-hi” Brooke joked. 

“I could hear y’all talking from the stairwell” Heidi responded dumping her backpack onto an empty seat. 

“I’d say we were having a good time but we were bitching about our assignments” Detox gestured to their open laptops. 

“That sucks I’ve only got exams this year” Heidi nodded sadly.

“Hey you left your shoes at ours yesterday morning” Brooke suddenly remembered turning to Heidi who slept on their couch after their night out.

“I hasn’t even realised they were gone I spent yesterday sleeping it off and only emerged for some toast” 

“She emerged for toast at 8pm” Jackie informed them all.

“Yeah and then I went right back to sleep until this morning” she looked smug and well rested. 

“Not all of us can sleep through Jans singing, I swear it’s all she ever does” Jackie put her head in her hands as the group laughed.

‘Hi I’m a SHOUTY MAN(Vanessa Mateo)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Anyone on campus we’ve got an hour before the next seminar and are bored _

‘I’m a Libra(Adore Delano)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ By we she means me and Trixie too _

‘ASS almighty(A’Keria C Davenport)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ We hanging out on the 2nd floor of the library by the sofas _

‘Trouty Mouth(Detox)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Come save us from the boredom of our assignments _

‘Rah Rah Cleopatra(Trixie Mattel)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ We’re getting coffee then we’ll come join yall _

————————

The rest of the group arrived with their coffees, invoking outrage that they hasn’t bought any for anyone else.

“Now I’m regretting tell you where we were sat” A’Keria scoffed into her laptop as Trixie sat down next to her.

“We would’ve found you anyway it’s not like it packed in here today” Adore pointed out taking the other free seat at the table in between Detox and Jackie.

“And yet no one saved a seat for me ass” Vanessa stood with her arms crossed looking at the table and the lack of free seats.

“You’re not worthy of a seat, sit on the floor” Detox joked over her laptop, the lid now closed as there was no way they’d be doing any work now.

“Don’t be a dick D” Adore smiled sweetly “she can always just leave that way she doesn’t have to sit on the floor”

“I’m certain there were seats on the first floor silent study she can just do her work down there” Heidi added. 

Everyone giggled and Vanessa scowled.

“How long until Brooke offers her seat up?” Trixie whispered to A’Keria, the pair acknowledging Brookes useless lesbian crush on Vanessa.

A’Keria rolled her eyes but whispered “Vanj will just sit on her lap, watch”

“Yall are the worst” Vanessa pouted, drooping her backpack to the ground and as A’Keria predicted, sat on brookes lap.

The blonde let out a slight yelp at the surprise but wrapped her arms around vanessas waist anyway. 

“How was your first lecture back V?” Brooke questioned.

“It was okay I wasn’t really paying attention though, Adore let me swipe through her tinder for the whole hour and is gonna send me her notes” Vanessa shrugged.

Everyone looked at Adore who also shrugged and got out her laptop.

“It keeps Vanjie quiet and Adore always writes the best notes” Trixie added.

“You do know that this is your degree right?” Jackie said in a motherly tone “it is up to you to make your own notes”

A’Keria nodded in agreement “yeah Vanj it’s final year, time to step up your game”

“Adore isn’t going to be there to write your exams” Detox commented. 

“Jeez you ain’t my mother” Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked down at Brooke who hadn’t commented on the situation.

“Maybe try and make some notes in your next lecture V” she smiled softly up at her friend. 

“I was thinking about sting rays the other day and I don’t think I’ve trusted them since they killed Steve Irwin” Heidi changed the subject and had everyone in hysterics.

By the end of their hour in the library Heidi had a new nickname on the chat and no one managed to complete any work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Alcohol
> 
> Graphic Description of a panic attack, if this triggers or upsets you don’t read it xoxoxo

The next few weeks passed quickly between lectures and assignments.

Brooke felt overwhelmed with the sudden work load and found herself hunched over her desk most of the day, planning, colour coding and organising.

Nina and Trixie would often bring her tea and snacks if they were making them for themselves. 

It was Wednesday evening and most of the friendship group were getting ready for a night out. 

Brooke declined going out out but said she’d pop downstairs for pres, as they were being held at their house tonight. 

Brooke had a 10am which was a poor excuse for not going out when she knew that Yvie, Jaida and Bianca all had labs at 9am and they were all going out.

Everyone seemed to let her reasoning slide this time but Brooke was sure she couldn’t use that excuse again. 

She was ready for a quiet night in, no Katya scream laughing from upstairs, no Trixie walking in and out of her room requesting stationary, and as much as she loved her children’s nurse friends she was fed up of hearing about it.

Brooke had her evening all planned out. A warm bath with candles, a face mask, her favourite baggy T-shirt, a packet of custard creams and season 2 of Orphan Black ready on her laptop. 

“Hey Brooke can I borrow your eyebrow palette?” Katya announced her presence by banging the door loudly and entering anyway. 

The Russian was wearing a black mini shirt and a red bodysuit with ruffles along the boatneckline, she had done all of her makeup aside from the eyebrows and Brooke had to laugh at how she looked without them. 

“Sure its on my dresser” she pointed at it from her bed. 

“Thank you my love I will be sure to take care of it until I return into your possession within the next 15 minutes” Katya bowed as she grabbed it.

“You’re so weird!” Brooke threw a pillow at her as she walked backwards out of the room, leaving her door open.

“Should I wear jeans or a skirt tonight” Monét appeared in the doorway in pyjamas, half awake due to having woken up from her pre-going out nap.

“It’s cold I’d wear jeans, the grey ones make your ass look the best” she commented and Monét walked in the room and crawled under the duvet next to Brooke.

“You sleepy still?” Brooke questioned as she closed her eyes and pulled the sheets over her head.

“I’m only going out because I promised Heidi I’d be her wingwoman for this dumb boy on my course” Monét groaned. 

“He sounds dumb” Brooke agreed.

“All boys are dumb” Nina appeared in the doorway, completely ready for their night out.

“You look nice Nina, I like the straight hair” Brooke commented at the straightened hair that Nina rarely did.

“Thank you honey, now why is Monét hiding under you duvet and not getting ready”

“Cause I’m so tired Nina” Monét’s head appeared. 

“We can fix that with a red bull and some shots” Nina smiled as she offered her hand to pull Monét out of bed. 

Monét groaned and grabbed her hand so she was standing. 

“Jeans, makeup, red bull” Brooke reminded her as Nina pushed her out of the room.

“You really not coming out?” Nina asked leaning against the doorframe. 

“No I’m going to have a bath, eat biscuits and watch Netflix” Brooke grinned rolling out of bed to emphasise that she was in grey sweatpants and a sports bra, clearly not clothes for a night out.

She pulled her hair into a bun and grabbed her sweater and the pair headed downstairs. Brooke to microwave some leftover mac and cheese and Nina to get out all of the mixers for the pres.

‘Steve’s stingray(Heidi N. Closet)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ What time do yall want us over cause @CRYstal and I are ready and bored _

‘Look at all those chicken wings(Silky Nutmeg Ganache)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Yeah me and @Myanklehurts wanna come and get drunkkkkk _

‘Mother mother(Nina West)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Come over whenever you want we’ve all started drinking _

‘Steve’s stingray(Heidi N Closet)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ See you soon 30 Mulberry Avenue!!! _

‘Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour(Nicky Doll)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Adore, Gigi, Jaida and I are coming without Bianca cause she’s being grumpy about having labs tomorrow  _

‘CRYstal(Crystal Methyd)’ sent a message to “hit me with a bus”

_ Sad reacts only :’( _

——————-

Brooke was sat at her desk ignoring the singing and conversations happening in the room below her while she focused on reading tomorrow’s lecture materials. 

It was far too noisy for her to concentrate and it was making her irritable, ready to message Nina to tell her to keep the noise down.

Her room felt too hot and too small so she threw off her jumper not bothering where it landed and opened her window which only made the noise louder and her distinct smell of cigarettes drift into her room.

She tried to take deep breathes to calm down, reminding herself to focus on her lecture content rather than wasting energy getting upset. 

Family law wasn’t as engaging as Brooke thought it would be and Brooke was struggling to understand why it was so complex for her when normally this would’ve been a breeze. 

The song downstairs changed and there was an uproar of screams as everyone sang along.

Brooke felt herself growl in frustration and slammed her laptop shut.

It was all too much.

Her breathing quickened and the room began to spin.

She placed her hands on her desk to ground herself, gripping onto the edge until her knuckles turned white.

The sound of a glass smashing downstairs bought tears to her eyes as she flinched. 

Brooke’s breaths were coming quick and short, struggling to get air into her lungs.

She couldn’t breathe.

She needed to lie down but the movement of standing made her vision blur and she slid to the floor, curling in on herself into a fetal position.

She cried as her chest heaved trying to get breaths in, her hands shaking as she gripped onto her hair. 

Her phone was in her pocket, she needed Nina.

Brooke willed her hands to move from her hair but found herself frozen, causing a loud sob to fall from her lips.

The blonde shook and tried to focus on her breathing taking in shuddery breaths.

Her tears kept falling as she tried to recall any of her grounding techniques, her mind not helping in the slightest when all it could offer was BREATHE. 

Brooke was so caught up in her head she didn’t hear footsteps coming up the stairs, a muffled conversation or a tentative knock on the door.

“Brooke Lynn?” Vanessas head poked round the door.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her friend curled up on the floor sobbing and struggling to breathe. 

“Nicky go get Nina” she turned around to the french girl in the doorway, looking on in shock. 

Nicky sprinted down the stairs as Vanessa shut the door and moved slowly to Brooke who was yet to acknowledge her presence. 

“B it’s Vanessa, I’m going to touch you now” she warned crouching in front of her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Brookes head snapped up and she jumped back.

“G-go” she stuttered out sobbing and gesturing to the door.

“B can you breathe with me?” Vanessa ignored her, taking exaggerated breaths to help her breathe. 

Brooke shook her head, gasping for air. 

“Okay baby, like this” Vanessa continued “in through your nose”

She paused as Brooke took a shuddering breath in.

“And out through your mouth”

They breathed out together before Brooke’s sobs shook through her again

“And again B” Vanessa instructed moving closer again “in though your nose and out through your mouth”

Brooke let Vanessa into her space, making panicked eye contact. 

Vanessa placed Brookes hand on her chest and encouraged her to follow her breathing.

“That’s it baby you’re doing so well” Vanessa praised as her breaths became more even, only the occasional shudder with a sob.

There was the sound of fast footsteps up the stairs and Nina appeared without even knocking on the door.

Brooke locked eyes with her and they had a silent conversation in which Nina found herself holding Brookes free hand and stroking her knuckles while the blonde breathed in time with Vanessa. 

Vanessa offering encouragement as they breathed together.

“Brooke can you name 5 things you can see?” Nina gently probed once her breathing was more even and controlled.

Vanessa gave a confused look at Nina who was too busy staring at Brooke to notice.

“Wall” Brooke began in a croaky voice.

“Good 4 more things you can see” Nina continued knowing her friend was coming back down from her panic attack.

“Ness, carpet-t” she hiccuped and continued “chair, door”

“Good now 4 things you can hear” Nina encouraged.

“You, pipes, music, me” Brookes eyes became more focused.

“Can you tell me 3 things you feel?”

“Sweatpants, your hand” and Brooke paused as her looked at her hand still on vanessas chest and smiled slightly “Ness”

“What 2 things can you smell?” 

“Smoke” she wrinkled her nose and looked towards the open window “Ness has perfume”

Vanessa flushed at that and she was certain Brooke could feel her heart speed up under her hand. 

“What can you taste?” Nina asked dropping Brookes hand and shuffling backwards to look at her. 

Brooke paused in thought and then whispered “tea” gesturing to the empty cup on the desk.

She closed her eyes in exhaustion and embarrassment so she wouldn’t have to look at the concerned faces of her friends. 

Vanessa slowly removed Brookes hand from her chest and squeezed it gently.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nina tried.

“No” Brooke whispered shaking her head slowly.

“Vanessa stay here while I get her some water” Nina nodded before standing and leaving the room.

“Hey baby” Vanessa smiled, brushing Brookes hair out of her face.

“Hey” Brooke smiled sadly but leant into the touch on her face.

“Come here” Vanessa opened her arms to let Brooke shuffle between them.

Brookes back was against Vanessa’s front and she raked her fingers through her hair.

“‘M sorry” Brooke whispered eyes still closed.

“Don’t you dare apologise Miss Brooke Lynn” Vanessa spoke softly with a hint of frustration “I dread to think about the state you would’ve worked yourself up into if I hasn’t heard you crying”

Brooke sank into Vanessa more, feeling comfortable in her presence. 

“Now we ain’t gonna talk about why this happened but we are gonna make sure it don’t happen again”

“Okay”

Nina reappeared with a glass of water and told Brooke to sip it slowly. 

“Everyone’s planning on leaving in the next 15 minutes Vanj so go grab your stuff and get moving” Nina joked.

“I’m not going out no more” Vanessa gestured to Brooke in her arms.

“No” Brooke said turning to face her “go out V, go have fun”

“Uh uh I won’t be having no fun wondering if you’re back here crying yourself to sleep, I’m staying with you” Vanessa nodded firmly.

Brooke turned to look at Nina would had a slightly guilty look on her face, Brooke raised an eyebrow at her.

“If Vanjie is staying will you be okay if I go out?” Nina smiled guiltily. 

“Go have fun Nina” Brooke nodded before falling back into Vanessa’s arms. 

Footsteps ran up the stairs and Trixie appeared looking breathless and unbothered by what she’d walked into.

“Nina! Katya is trying to get Jan to drink that 70% vodka and you have to stop it” Trixie exclamined clearly more than a little buzzed.

“Oh shit” Nina sighed before turning to the pair on the floor “phone me if you need anything” 

And with that Nina was gone.

Brooke and Vanessa sat in silence as they listened to the music turn off and everyone starting to leave and head for the club. 

The door slammed shut and Brooke flinched slightly but calmed down when Vanessa grabbed her hand. 

“Right as much as I love cuddling you I actually came upstairs to pee before I came in here and I’m genuinely concerned that if you leaned a little lower on my body I will wet myself” Vanessa shuffled uncomfortably.

“Shit V you should’ve said” Brooke leant forward so Vanessa could escape.

“Nah it’s fine” she wiggled and she walked out of the room “I’d happily piss myself everyday for the rest of my life if it meant I could keep cuddling you”

“Kinky!” Brooke shouted after her and the bathroom door slammed in response.

Brooke still felt out of it the way she normally did following a panic attack but felt able to move towards her bed. 

She stood up on shaky legs and reached her bed, sitting down on the edge facing the door.

Brooke doubted she had the energy for the bath and candles she had planned and she couldn’t stomach the thought of eating anything now but her favourite baggy shirt and Orphan Black still sounded feasible.

She slowly pulled off her sweatpants and grabbed her T-shirt, quickly taking off her sports bra and covering herself. As much as she would enjoy Vanessa walking in on her naked, she wasn’t in the mood today. 

Vanessa reappeared with slightly damp hands and headed to the top drawer of Brooke’s dresser before pulling out some pyjamas.

“You okay if I steal these? My leather skirt and bodysuit dont make for the best pjs” Vanessa asked. 

Brooke nodded in response, folding her sports bra and sweatpants into a pile next to her on the floor.

“You wanna get through the bathroom baby? We can watch a film if you’re feeling up to it?” Vanessa said shimmying out of her skirt, ass on display.

Brooke flushed as she looked away, reminding herself that now wasn’t the time for her romantic feelings to emerge. 

She nodded again and silently walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror over the sink.

Her eyes were glassy and red-rimmed, her cheeks red, lips cracked and her hair stood in a million different directions. 

Brooke picked up her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth, too drained to bother with her skincare routine. 

She suddenly felt slightly panicked again.

Vanessa had just seen the worst part of her, she’d watched Brooke cry and struggle to breathe looking like a complete mess.

She probably felt pity for Brooke and that’s why she was still there, because she’s seen that Brooke can’t take care of herself. 

She probably doesn’t even want to be her friend anymore only staying because she thought she had too, completely disgusted with Brooke. 

Brooke had tears in her eyes again as she spat her toothpaste out to take a shaking breath. 

She bought water up to her face to calm herself down.

She knew these thoughts were irrational but the larger part of her brain was in self sabotage mode. 

Brooke turned off the sink and made her way back to her bedroom, ready to tell Vanessa she didn’t need her sympathy but that changed when she saw Vanessa pottering about the room lighting candles. 

The lantina was wearing Brooke’s pyjama bottoms which were way too big for her and had been rolled up at least 3 times round her ankles and a T-shirt that basically drowned her, brookes heart fluttered at the sight.

She was still wearing a full face of makeup but her previously curled hair was now up in a bun on her head and she was humming to herself as she lit the lavender scented candle on her desk. 

The main light had been turned off, the room now lit by fairy lights and candles. 

The curtains were closed and the duvet was pulled back, Brookes favourite blanket tucked into her side of the bed.

“Hey baby, you feeling a bit better?” Vanessa smiled as she flicked the lighter off.

“You lit candles” Brooke stared speechless. 

“Yeah you once said that candles helped you calm down so ya know...” she trailed off heat rising in her cheeks.

Brooke also blushed in response before walking over and pulling the shorter girl into a soft hug so she could whisper “thank you” into her hair. 

They stood in silence for a moment while the pair embraced. 

“Now I opened your laptop to pick a movie cause I really feel like it’s the kinda night for a dumb cartoon but you had that lesbian clone show ready to watch so you wanna watch that?” Vanessa questioned pulling back and climbing into bed, pulling the duvet over her legs. 

Brooke shut the bedroom door and shuffled to her dresser to grab makeup remover for her friend. 

“Dumb cartoon, your pick” the blonde nodded crawling into bed next to her and holding her blanket to her chest. 

“You sure baby?” Vanessa questioned already removing her eye makeup. 

“Yeah I know the clones scare you” Brooke teased. 

“I am not scared it’s creepy I don’t wanna be at Tesco and suddenly be looking at myself in the cheese aisle” Vanessa rolled her eyes sending a friendly shove back at Brooke. 

“Sure thing V” 

Vanessa picked out shark tale claiming it was one of the most underrated films from her childhood and continued to remove her makeup.

Brooke felt kinda bad watching her take it off, clearly a lot of effort had gone into her look tonight. 

The laptop was open on brookes lap as the pair laid back to watch it, vanessas head resting on brookes chest as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair. 

“‘F you keep doin’ that imma fall asleep” Vanessa all but purred, the vibrations of her voice tickling brookes chest. 

“Sorry V” Brooke stopped.

The pair watched the film in silence every so often commenting on what didn’t make the cartoon believable.

“You have the best rack ever” Vanessa mindlessly commented cause Brooke to choke on air and sit upright.

“Ness you can’t use say stuff like that” Brooke tried to calm her redding face down. 

Vanessa chuckled, sitting up and watching Brooke having a lesbian panic. 

“Why not? It’s true you’ve got the nicest boobs! Meanwhile I’m over here struggling to fit into an A cup”

Brooke looked over at Vanessa as she cupped her own breasts as if to make a point, only causing Brooke to flush even more.

Instead of moving on or changing the subject Brooke said the only thing that came into her mind.

“Nah you’re definitely a B cup” Brooke nodded.

“You perv what’s that meant to mean” Vanessa said in mock outrage. 

Brooke stuttered unsure how to continue, cheeks burning and mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. 

“Oh my goodness Brooke Lynn you are such a useless lesbian” Vanessa rolled her eyes laughing at Brooke red face and open mouth.

“‘S not funny” she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, hiding her ‘best rack ever’ from Vanessa. 

“Sorry B you’re so easy to wind up” Vanessa smiled softly reaching out a hand for Brooke to hold.

The blonde squeezed it in response smiling back before picking up her laptop and placing on her lap again and opening her arms for Vanessa to rest on her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Coming out (kind of)

Brooke and Jackie sat in the library testing each other on terminology to pass time between lectures. 

A’Keria and Detox busy in a smaller seminar group that Brooke and Jackie had attended the week before. 

The pair bantered back and forth lazily answering questions they knew the answers too, feeling too unmotivated to put in too much effort.

“Brooke, can I ask you a question?” Jackie asked tentatively and nervously, something that Jackie never was. 

Brookes heart sped up, and she suddenly felt anxious she had no idea what Jackie was going to ask.

“Shoot” she smiled behind nerves. 

“You’re a lesbian right?” 

“Yeah I thought everyone knew that after I bought back that super loud girl in first year?”

“Yeah no I knew that. It’s just that...” Jackie paused and fiddled with her fingers.

“What’s up?” Brooke asked in what she hoped came off in an encouraging way. 

Jackie took a deep breathe in and opened her mouth again but no words came out.

It looked like tears had gathered in her eyes and she was frozen, her mind clearly racing a million miles an hour. 

Shit. 

Brooke knew that looks that’s the ‘I think I might be gay but don’t know what to do’ look.

“Oh Jackie” she smiled softly but that was all it took for the dam to break and Jackie to start crying. 

Brooke was never good with emotional people but moved to crouch in front of her friend and took her hands into her own.

“It’s okay” she whispered softly “you’re gonna be okay” 

Jackie nodded as she took off her glasses to wipe her eyes. 

“Do you wanna say it out loud?” Brooke probed.

The Persian shook her head but squeezed brooke’s hand to show that she’d assumed right and Jackie was having a gay panic. 

“That’s okay there’s no pressure to do or say anything, this is your life and you get to choose when and what is right for you” 

“Thanks Brooke” Jackie smiled, tears slowing down. 

Brooke pulled her into a hug then returned to her own seat to look across at her friend. 

A loud squeal drew her attention to the doors where Jan came bouncing in.

“Jackie!” The blonde yelling running over to the table where they sat.

“Hey Jan” Jackie blushed as they hugged. 

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Brooke bit her lip and didn’t say anything but she knew the exact cause of Jackie sexuality crisis. 

“Have you been crying?” Jan gasped fingers gently tracing over Jackies cheeks. 

Jackies mouth hung open like a goldfish unsure what to say. 

She looked to Brooke for help, cheeks red and obviously tear stained.

“She just got frustrated by our assignment, family law is a real bitch” Brooke stepped in “Hows it over in musical theatre land?”

“You two always push yourselves too hard! Stop putting pressure on yourself Jackie” Jan placed a soft kiss on Jackies hair before sitting next to her and speeding off into a recap of her morning so far.

————————-

On her walk home from uni Brooke ran into Yvie and somehow found herself on her sofa in the “dream girls” house, having ordered Chinese food for dinner.

“I’ve been craving sweet n sour pork all day” Yvie moaned after they’d ordered.

Brooke was grateful she’d decided to wear comfy clothes to her lecture today, her leggings and cardigan designed for this kind of evening. 

“Yeah chow mien is really gonna hit the spot” A’Keria added from the other sofa. 

“I can’t believe you hoes only order one dish each from the Chinese making me feel like a fat bitch over here with my duck, chilli beef, cashew chicken and Singapore noodles” Silky laughed. 

They group chuckled and Vanessa reappeared with her laptop to place on the side so the could watch Gavin and Stacey while they ate. 

“Where you sitting your ass Vanjie” A’Keria asked once Netflix was playing and Vanessa was stood quizzically looking between the sofas. 

“Miss Brooke Lynn move yourself along and make some space for your best friend” Vanessa smirked and she sat inbetween Brooke and Yvie.

“Hoe I thought I were your bestie” Silky pouted throwing a pillow at the trio on the other sofa. 

“Not when you’re throwing cushions at me you ain’t” Vanessa threw it back. 

“Bitch!” Silky yelped throwing another one, aiming for Vanessa but hitting Yvie.

“You are all children” Yvie rolled her eyes fed up with the antics “I’ll be in my room until food arrives”

Yvie got up and left the room, her footsteps got distant as she went upstairs and as her door shut silky and Vanessa burst into laughter. 

“Why she in such a mood lately” Silky asked. 

“It’s like something crawled up her butt and died” A’Keria nodded. 

“Cut her some slack guys I don’t think she did too well in her last practical exam and you know how much she wants that first” Brooke cut in explaining what Yvie had mentioned on their walk home. 

“Still no excuse for acting like a total bitch” Silky muttered under her breathe.

Silky agreed before bolting upright and looking around the room in panic.

“Guys we ain’t got no red wine in” she gasped.

“Hoe I thought you were dying” Vanessa laughed clutching her chest.

“I ain’t eating Chinese with no wine” A’Keria agreed.

“You wanna walk to costcutter Kiki?” Silky said standing up “we get a couple bottles in and be back before the food?”

“Sure let me grab my shoes” A’Keria nodded heading to her ground floor room to get her shoes. 

“You bitches stayin’ here in case the food comes, Vanj transfer me £7 for yours, you drinking Miss Brooke Lynn?” Silky eyed her up and down.

“No thanks Silky I’m not in a drinking mood tonight” Brooke told her. 

“Suit yourself, hurry your ass up Kiki I want wine” Silky said exiting the living room and waiting by the front door.

“Behave yourselves please” A’Keria called as the door slammed shut. 

Brooke stretched her arms up and placed her legs in Vanessas lap, the Latina looked at her curiously. 

“Why you not drinking?” Vanessa questioned running her hand up and down Brookes legs. 

“Period” she sighed pointing to her stomach for explanation.

“You want a hot water bottle?” Vanessa asked eyes full of concern.

“Nah last day but you know how nauseous I get if I drink when I’m on”

“Okay baby let me know if you need anything though” Vanessa grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Thanks V” Brooke smiled leaning back to watch the laptop.

Vanessa continued to watch her friend, she looked tired but still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was down in loose curls, the way it dried naturally, and she was wearing her glasses. 

The chunky cardigan she wore over her tight fitting white T-shirt looked cosy and big enough for both of them to be wrapped in, Vanessa had also enjoyed her ass in the leggings when she’d entered the room.

Vanessas heart skipped a beat and she realised something.

Oh.

She was crushing on Brooke Lynn.

Her initial thought was to panic but that quickly disappeared when Brooke Lynn smiled over at her and suddenly she felt right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s been reading this it means a lot <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post!!!

It was Brooke’s favourite day of the week.

Saturday.

Everyone had been out the night before and hung about the house with various states of hungover ranging from Nicky who looked like she hadn’t done 4 tequila shots 6 hours ago with a fresh face of makeup and an iced coffee in hand, to Trixie who Brooke could hear vomiting into the toilet across the hall.

Brooke was in bed with a coffee while almost everyone else from the night before sat around the TV watching 27 dresses and eating the McDonald’s breakfasts that Bianca had picked up on her way over. Brooke was convinced she saw Crystal cry when someone handed her a sausage and egg McMuffin. 

Her phone buzzed and she placed her coffee on the side.

‘A’Keria (Law)’ 

_ You with Vanjie we ain’t seen her since last night _

Brooke laughed and snapped a picture of the tiny brunette in bed next to her fast asleep on her stomach, hair sticking out in every direction. 

To ‘A’Keria (Law)’

_ Yeah sleeping beauty is with me _

Vanessa and Brooke has left the club together to ensure Vanessa could have a pizza before the kebab shop closed at 2am.

They sat at brooke’s kitchen table drinking water and eating pizza, the buzz of alcohol and the club having worn off. 

“‘M tired” Vanessa yawned carding her fingers through her hair that was knotted and sticky with some kind of alcohol. 

“Just stay here V” Brooke also yawned, sipping more water. 

“You sure baby?” 

“Yeah” Brooke nodded, finding it impossible to say no to Vanessa since she started calling her baby more frequently.

The pair had fallen asleep curled up in each other until Brooke woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing multiple times and decided to say hi to everyone downstairs. 

The front door went again and Brooke heard Yvie, Silky and A’Keria arrive, clearly waiting for confirmation that their housemate was alive before they spent their day hungover in front of the TV.

Brooke continued to drink her coffee and scroll through her phone finding everyone’s instagram posts from the previous night hilarious.

@Jan_Sport posted a video; it was a video of Trixie and Jaida running down the road with a traffic cone stolen from a building site. The cone apparently heavier than it appeared because Trixie dropped the front part causing Jaida to fall to the ground holding the other end. The camera shook from Jan’s laughing then panned to a very unimpressed looking Nina and Monét before ending.  
Tagged: @Ninawest24, @JaidaEH, @TrixMattel, @MonétXchange

@DelanoAdore posted a picture; Adore, Bianca, Jaida, Nicky and Gigi all posed for a picture in their garden (Vanessa had taken it if Brooke recalled), it was captioned ‘We’re basically the spice girls”

@GGGoode commented: Dibs on Victoria 

@MissNDoll commented: why would you wrong me like this, I look awful 

@BiancaDR commented: And who are you vanilla spice?

@DelanoAdore replied: You’re such a bitch

@BigSilky posted a picture; Her and A’Keria were in the club both holding a VK in each hand and smiling at the camera. It was captioned ‘VKs and Kiki’

@AkeriaCDavenport commented: I love you big silk 

@CrystalElizabeth commented: Excuse me I want credit for taking this xoxox

Brooke rolled her eyes at the antics online and placed her phone back on the side to sip on her coffee some more.

“B?” Movement startled her and Vanessa was suddenly on her side and looking at up her. 

“Morning Ness” 

“Coffee?” She questioned pointing to the cup.

Brooke nodded and handed it over as Vanessa sat up against the pillows. 

“Everyone’s downstairs watching 27 dresses if you wanna join them?” Brooke informed her. 

“You gonna watch it?” Vanessa rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Nah it’s not my favourite” Brooked shrugged reaching out to move a stay hair from Vanessa’s face. 

“Then I’ll stay here with you” Vanessa moved her head to rest against brookes shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to the exposed skin. 

Brookes heart involuntarily sped up at the action.

“Okay” she whispered. 

The pair sat in silence as Vanessa drank her coffee. 

Vanessa drained the cup and stood up, stretching out her legs and causing Brooke’s baggy T-shirt to ride up her thighs and expose the black lace thong she was wearing underneath it. 

“I’m gonna pee and brush my teeth, you still got my spare toothbrush here” she asked pulling her messy hair into a bun.

“Yeah in the cupboard under the sink” 

“Perfect” Vanessa blew a kiss and left the room. 

Brooke rolled her eyes at her inability to have a coherent thought with Vanessa in the room, her mind still fixed on the peak of lace between her legs and what she would give to see her in only that. 

She was such a useless lesbian and the biggest cliche, falling in love with her straight best friend what sort of idiot does that. 

Brooke let out a groan and buried herself back in her sheets spreading out onto the whole bed now that Vanessa was out of it.

She looked at the ceiling and tried to focus on the conversations in the room below her. 

She heard a scream laugh that mostly definitely belonged to Katya and the loud voice of Adore which Brooke guaranteed was making others hangovers worse and it sounded like Jackie and Jan had arrived since she’d been downstairs for her coffee. 

Brooke knew she should go say hi but her bed was warm and she was tired and Vanessa said she wanted to stay here with her. 

The door shut as Vanessa tiptoed back into the room, Brooke refused to look at her until she was back in bed next to her afraid of catching another glimpse of her distracting underwear.

“Hey” Vanessa smiled lying on her side to face Brooke. 

“Hi” Brooke responded to lie on her side too.

“You look really pretty in the mornings” Vanessa whispered.

Brooke fought as hard as she could not to have a gay meltdown at that, only responding by reaching forwards to stroke Vanessa’s hair. 

“You look really pretty all the time” Brooke smiled softly. 

Vanessa blushed clearly not expecting her friend to compliment her in return. 

“You’re just saying that” Vanessa closed her eyes and leant into the hand in her hair.

Vanessa placed her hand on Brooke hip, the skin exposed between her shirt and underwear and rubbed the spot gently.

“No it’s true, you’re the prettiest girl I know” Brooke smiled, trying to ignore the sensation of Vanessa soft hand on her hip so close to wear she wishes she could be touched. 

Vanessa blushed again and moved her head forwards to rest above Brooke’s chest, chin resting on her breasts. 

“You’re the prettiest girl in the world” Vanessa breathed, her words vibrating against Brooke’s chest. 

Brooke was trying her absolute hardest not to get turned on right now but it was very difficult when her crush had her head on her boobs, hand stroking her hip and kept giving her compliments.

Vanessa hip dipped slightly below the waistband on brookes black underwear and she was convinced she saw the Latina smirk as her breath hitched. 

“V” Brooke warned, this was verging on something they couldn’t return from. 

“Yes baby” Vanessa kissed her collarbone. 

“We need to stop” she whispered kissing vanessas forehead. 

“Stop what?” Vanessa locked eyes with her slightly mischievously, but continued her movements on her hips and bringing her free hand to stroke Brookes cheek. 

“Ness” Brooke said firmly hoping that the brunette would take the hint. 

She didn’t and instead bought her leg over Brookes, pulling them closer together making it clear what she wanted. 

“Brooke Lynn” Vanessa responded sincerely before grabbing her friends hand and bringing it to her own waist “don’t overthink it”

Brooke closed her eyes and took three deep breathes. 

“Ness I am overthinking it” she sighed and rolled onto her back again. 

Vanessa let out a frustrated huff and sat up. 

“You always over thinking shit baby” Vanessa ran her fingers through her hair, something that Brooke did to calm her down. 

“I just-“ Brooke cut herself off with a sigh. 

“Talk to me” Vanessa whispered continuing to play with her hair. 

“God I’m such a cliché” Brooke sighed.

“What you talking about baby?” Vanessa asked confused. 

“Please stop calling me baby” Brooke squeaked out in a slightly aggressive tone. 

Vanessa stopped playing with her hair and sat back. 

Oh so Brooke didn’t like her like that.

That hurt, her heart hurt. 

“Oh okay” she whispered sadly before getting out of bed to find her clothes from last night.

“V, where are you going?” Brooke sat up confusion evident in her eyes. 

“Home” Vanessa said shortly pulling on her jeans.

Brookes heart sank, Vanessa hated her.

She fell for her straight best friend who doesn’t like her back like that.

“Oh okay” Brooke nodded not sure what else to say. 

“See you around Brooke” Vanessa left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

The blonde sat back on her bed and tears formed in her eyes, she’d most definitely just ruined her friendship.

She heard everyone greet Vanessa downstairs before the front door shut and Vanessa walked home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol these girls are idiots xoxox
> 
> I work in healthcare and have had ridiculously long and tiring shifts this week so sorry I didn’t post this sooner I was busy trying not to catch COVID-19.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety, probs depression too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you for all the love on the last chapter it’s so appreciated🧡🧡🧡  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues but I don’t really care…

“Okay it’s been 4 days, please get out of bed Brooke” Nina stood at the doorway to Brooke’s room.

The Blonde was in bed bundled beneath her covers, hair in a greasy bun and the same baggy shirt she’d been in since Vanessa left on Saturday morning.

“No” she huffed and rolled away from the door. 

Nina sighed, she was fed up of Brooke moping about her room and not telling anyone why. Although she had a sneaking suspicion it was something to do with Vanessa because the brunette had left in a hurry on Saturday without an explanation.

“Brooke can you at least tell me what’s going on?” Nina sat on the bed next to her friend “I’m worried about you”

Brooke huffed again and buried herself deeper under the pile of blankets on her bed.

“Don’t want to talk about it Nina” 

“Brooke please...” Nina placed a hand where she thought Brookes shoulder was. 

Brooke could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the concern Nina was showing. 

She let out a small sniff, alerting the student nurse at she was upset. 

“Oh Brooke” 

“It’s Vanessa” she whispered sitting up slightly looking at her housemate.

“Okay what about her?” 

“I ruined it” tears started to fall.

Nina pulled her into a tight hug and Brooke silently cried into her arms.

“I got feelings Nina” Brooke whispered “and she doesn’t feel the same”

“Oh honey” Nina rubbed her back as Brooke cried louder. 

“And she left”

“Okay sweetie let it all out” 

Brookes cries turned to sobs and Nina rocked her in her arms.

Brooke was never one for displays of emotion but when it came to Nina she let her guard down and cried until she couldn’t anymore. 

The pair stayed cuddled up on Brookes bed until her tears subsided and she pulled back from the hug. 

Nina frowned down at her and wiped the last few tears from her face.

“Thanks Nina I needed that”

“No what you need is to take a shower and go to your lectures” Nina said in a concerned motherly tone. 

Brooke flushed slightly at the discipline. 

“Yeah I should probably do that”

“And maybe explain to me again what happened with Vanjie and why you think she doesn’t feel the same”

Brooke let out a frustrated groan and rolled her eyes, debating if she had the energy to explain what had happened. 

“Okay right so on Saturday morning when everyone was downstairs we were having a ‘moment’ like she was rubbing my hip and I was stroking her hair and she placed my hand on her hip and told me not to overthink things” Brookes paused to look at Nina for any reaction. 

Ninas face remained neutral and she encouraged Brooke to continue. 

“So then I started to overthink things and she kept calling me baby and I told her to stop and then she left” 

Brooke put her head in her hands as if it pained her to relive the memory. 

“Okay so what you’re telling me is you two were about to jump each other’s bones then you freaked out and she left” Nina tried to piece together what happened. 

Brooke nodded sadly “clearly she only wanted to experiment with me or something” 

“Oh my gosh Brooke Lynn you’re the most oblivious lesbian I know” Nina hit her arm.

“What?” Brookes eyebrows furrowed and she looked questionably at Nina. 

“She wanted to have sex with you, she left because she thought you weren’t in to it you idiot!” 

Brookes eyes widened as it all clicked. 

“Nina I’m an idiot” Brooke gasped. 

“No shit” Nina rolled her eyes “are you sure Vanjie is your best friend because the last thing she is is straight”

“I don’t know she’s never seemed interested in girls”

“Brooke...” Nina took her hand and looked her softly in the eyes “she’s only ever been interested in one girl”

“...Me?”

“Oh my gosh you’re the biggest idiot ever Brooke Lynn” Nina rolled her eyes again and stood up from the bed.

“She likes me?” 

“Yes she likes you, now go shower and you can probably still make it to your 3pm lecture” 

————————

Brooke arrived early to her 3pm lecture.

Her hair clean and loose over her shoulders, wearing jeans, boots and a flannel shirt and a coffee in her hand. 

“Hey bitch you’re alive” Detox slide into the seat next to her and placed her bag on the floor.

“Yeah hey” Brooke smiled at her. 

“You gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to pretend you haven’t ghosted me for 3 days”

Brooke blushed thinking about the text messages and phone calls from Detox that she had ignored. 

And all the other messages of concern she’d received while hiding in bed for the last few days. 

“Sorry D, poor mental health and all that” Brooke shrugged, not exactly a lie.

Detox studied her face before deciding to grab Brooke’s hand and squeeze it gently. 

“You know I’m here if you need anything” Detox’s face softened.

“Thanks” 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they got their laptops out to take notes for the next hour. 

“Actually did you manage to take notes the last few days? I should probably try to catch up” Brooke motioned to the previous days PowerPoint open on her laptop. 

“Yeah I’ll send you mine but I’m pretty sure Jackie took super detail ones in case you needed them”

“God bless Jackie” Brooke sighed knowing how in-depth the notes would be. 

“You!” A’Kerias voice yelled from the end of the row, a finger pointed accusingly in Brookes direction.

“Me?” Brooke raised an eyebrow as the girl marched down the row towards her. 

“I don’t know what you said or did to Vanjie but you better fix it” She crossed her arms and looked down at Brooke “She been moping around the house like someone died”

Brooke sighed and looked guiltily back at her and opened her mouth to responses.

A’Keria cut her off again “Look I don’t know what happened but you been missing and my girl has been crying so you better get your shit together cause I refuse to deal with whatever the hell has gone on for another few days”

A’Keria sat in her seat next to Detox and stared down Brooke who found she couldn’t hold the other girls gaze. 

“She’s been crying?” Brooke whispered quietly. 

“Yeah like a motherfucking baby, now get your head together Brooke Lynn and speak to her. It’s a miracle she’s even at uni today took me and Silk to drag her here”

“She’s on campus?” Brooke asked, sitting upright. 

“Yeah those media girls got a seminar in K building, finishes at 3:30pm” A’Keria mentioned with a smile.

“That’s in half an hour” Detox smirked at Brooke. 

“What’s in half an hour?” Jackie slide into the seat next to A’Keria “Hey Brooke, I made notes for you”

“Brooke Lynn is gonna fix whatever she fucked up with Vanjie when her lecture finishes in 30 minutes” A’Keria nodded to Jackie. 

“No I’m not Nina will kill me if I miss another lecture” Brook argued. 

“And I will kill you if Vanjie still looks sad when she gets home today” 

“You can always resit a module, you can’t resit a friendship” Detox nodded wisely. 

“Guys I can’t just leave, I’ve missed 5 lectures already this week”

“Exactly what’s one more!” Detox exclaimed, shutting Brookes laptop. 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying” Brooke growled in frustration, opening her laptop back up.

“Ladies back off Brooke is clearly having a tough time right now” Jackie smiled sadly reaching to squeeze Brooke’s hand across the 2 other girls. 

A’Keria rolled her eyes but everyone could feel an angry vibe radiating from her and sat quietly. 

Detox didn’t say anything either but didn’t shut Brooke’s laptop lid again. 

“Welcome everyone today we will be going over the equality act” the lecturer began silencing any further conversation between the girls.

Brooke stayed to the end of the lecture and left at the same time as everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written up to chapter 10 so I’ll try and post when I have free time!  
> I’m posting this lowkey wasted so again sorry for any spelling and grammar issues, my A* in English Lit was a fluke and this fic proves that looooool


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8 :)  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I only got a B in GCSE English because I spent my lessons listening to music in the back of class!

Vanessa woke up on Thursday morning grateful for a day without lectures.

Her heart still hurt when she thought about Brooke Lynn and the events of the weekend.

She must’ve come on too strong, the flirty banter they always share must’ve been just that and nothing more.

She really thought her best friend was into her, how fucking delusional. 

Instead of moping around the house Vanessa decided it was time to focus on herself for a bit, she would hit the gym, grab a Starbucks afterwards and maybe even go into town to buy herself the new eyeshadow palette she was interested in.

Gym leggings, sports bra and crop top on Vanessa put on her shoes and left the house, walking in the direction of the sports centre. 

She put Rihanna on and put in her headphones, spring in her step, only slowing down when she passed number 30, Nina’s car in the driveway and Trixie’s window open.

It was a nice enough day for a walk considering it was the end of October, the sun was out and the breeze wasn’t as cold as it had been in previous days. 

Vanessa walked along the path through the park, admiring the leaves on the trees beginning to turn different shades of orange and brown.

She thought about how she couldn’t wait to pull out her knitted sweaters and favourite winter boots, the thought of winter drawing nearer making her smile. 

It was Halloween at the end of the week, the party was going to be at Bianca’s house because it had the biggest living room space if it was cold. 

Vanessa was planning on going as devil, tight red dress and heels in her wardrobe ready for Saturday night, she knew she wouldn’t be the only girl dressed as a devil but she sure as hell would be the sexiest. 

Originally the idea was to make Brooke Lynn attracted to her but the thought of that happening now made Vanessa upset, her friend clearly not sharing the same feelings after asking her to stop touching her.

Her cheeks burnt recalling the memory of putting her clothes back on and leaving the house, Brooke making no effort to stop her from leaving. 

————————————

‘Angelina Ballerina’ sent you a message

_ Hey V, can we talk?  _

Vanessa had just finished her workout on the treadmill, legs already aching when the text came through. 

Brooke wanted to talk. 

That’s the kind of phrase that makes your palms sweat and your heart race.

But Vanessa took a deep breath and reread the simple message.

Message sent to ‘Angelina Ballerina’

_ I’m about to grab a Starbucks at the gym wanna meet me here? _

Vanessa kept calm as she walked towards the changing rooms to grab her bag and her jacket. 

Brooke wanted to talk. That was a good thing, she knew the blonde well enough that if their friendship was over she never would’ve spoken to her again.

Vanessa would rather put her feelings to the side if it meant that she could keep Brooke in her life as her best friend. 

‘Angelina Ballerina’ sent you a message

_ I’m 2 minutes away, get us a table? _

The brunette shook her hair out of her ponytail in front of the mirror and left the changing rooms, she preferred the shower at home anyway.

The Starbucks was on the ground floor of the gym and there was often no line and plenty of seating that looked out onto the football pitch and tennis courts. 

She ordered a hot chocolate to refuel her after her workout and placed her bag on a comfy chair by the window to wait for Brooke. 

Vanessa knew how this was gonna go down, Brooke would act emotionless and to the point she would say something along the lines of ‘I don’t have feelings for you like that but I still want to be your friend’ or at least that was Vanessa’s best case scenario at this point. 

Then Vanessa would apologise and say ‘it was a mistake and it won’t happen again, you’re my best friend I don’t want to lose that’ or whatever lie she could come up with on the spot.

She sipped her hot chocolate ready to lie about her feelings to put her friend at ease, she’d pretended not to have a crush on Brooke for a while now, she’d get over it eventually. 

The blonde walked through the door and looked frantically around for her.

Once they made eye contact Brooke strode over to the table and stood nervously next to Vanessa who looked up at her with a soft smile.

Brooke’s continued to stare down at her in shock, mind clearly running faster than her mouth.

“Hi” Vanessa blinked waving, hoping to break the trance her friend was in.

“Hey V” Brooke whispered as a smile ghosted over her lips.

The blonde didn’t say anything more, just stood staring at Vanessa taking all of her in as if she’d never seen her before.

“You gonna get a coffee or just stare at me some more?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow. 

Brooke blinked and blushed, looking away from her. 

“Coffee” Brooke nodded as she stepped back and made her way to the counter to order her drink. 

Vanessa has no idea what had happened to Brooke but she was acting like a flustered school girl, not the emotionless robot that she thought she’d be meeting.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe Brooke did have feelings for her like that.

————————————————

“So you wanna talk?” Vanessa tried once Brooke was sat in front of her, clutching her coffee like a lifeline. 

“V I’m so sorry about Saturday” Brooke began not making eye contact.

“What you sorry about?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge if she was sorry about it happening or sorry that it didn’t go any further. 

“I’m sorry I was overthinking” the blonde took a deep breath “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you to stay, I’m sorry that I was selfish and I’m sorry that I hurt you”

Brooke looked upset in a way that Vanessa had never seen before, there were dark circles under her eyes, her nails had been bitten down from anxiety, she could tell that she hadn’t been eating properly and she fidgeted in a way that she would never associate with the normally elegant blonde. 

“Okay” Vanessa nodded taking in what she’d just been told.

Brooke fiddled with her hands, wringing them out and brushing over her knuckles repeatedly.

It was distracting.

But she was sorry. Really sorry by the look of it, Vanessas heart fluttered as she caught Brooke staring at her waiting for more of a response. 

“You wanted me to stay?” 

“Of course I wanted you to stay” Brooke reached one of her hands across the coffee table and placed it over vanessas. 

“I thought you were angry at me” Vanessa whispered squeezing her hand. 

“Angry? Vanessa I could never be angry with you”

“Then why didn’t you stop me?”

“Cause I didn’t think you’d want me the way I wanted you to want me” 

There was a pause.

Brooke blinked almost shocked by an almost confession from herself.

Vanessa was almost offended that she wasn’t giving off the right signs on Saturday morning, she thought it was obvious that she wanted Brooke.

“Oh” Vanessa whispered, Brooke and her goddamn brain that always told her she wasn’t good enough. 

“I didn’t know if you liked me like that” Brookes hand stroked small circles over vanessas knuckles “I didn’t know if you liked me the way I like you”

“You like me?” Vanessa was shocked by the way this conversation was going, very different to the version she’d thought of in her head. 

“V I think I’ve liked you since I first met you in first year” Brooke sighed.

Vanessa was silently staring at Brooke’s face, admiring it like the blonde had done to her when she walked into the cafe. Taking note of how flawless her skin was, the deepness in her eyes, the way her eyelashes fluttered.

“Like me how?” Vanessa pulled her hand back to drag it through her hair.

“Like you like I have romantic feelings for you and I don’t know what to do” Brooke responsed taking her hand back to pick at her nails.

“Oh okay” Vanessa felt speechless, was her friend really confessing her feelings for her right now after she thought they were never going to speak again.

“D-do you feel the same? Have I read this wrong again?” Brooke’s eyes widened and she made a move to grab her bag and leave.

“Brooke Lynn Hytes you are the most useless lesbian I know, of course I have feelings for you” Vanessa lent over the coffee table and cupped the blondes face in her hands.

They made eye contact, a soft moment where the sound of the coffee shop silenced and the world spun slowly, it was just the two of them.

Vanessa was the one that closed the gap, placing a small peck on Brooke’s lips before pulling back and blushing.

“I liked that” Brooke smiled softly.

“Yeah? Me too”

“I think we need to work on our communication” Brooke tucked a stray piece of Vanessa’s hair behind her ear. 

Vanessa held her hand against her cheek and leant into it, gently kissing her palm as she released it.

“Ain’t that the truth” Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Want to head back to mine and catch up on bake off? We can talk on our way over there” Brooke suggested.

“Lead the way you dumb blonde” Vanessa smiled softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely supportive comments they make me feel so warm inside :)   
> I’m too anxious to reply but I really so appreciate you all!  
> I hope everyone is keeping safe, wearing masks and washing hands (I’ve worked over 50 hours this week in a hospital that went from COVID free to having 14 admissions to the COVID ward in 24 hours lol) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter was I like writing this one :)

“You gonna tell us what’s going on between you and Vanjie?” 

Brooke looked up from her desk to see Trixie and Katya in her doorway, the former having asked the question.

It was 4:30pm the Thursday after Brooke and Vanessa had met in the Starbucks at the gym. 

The pair had spent what Brooke thought was a normal amount of time together since then but apparently it was raising suspicion between their friends. 

They’d agreed to take things slow, making sure they were both comfortable with each other and the prospect of their relationship.

“She’s been spending more time here than usual” Katya pointed an accusatory finger at Brooke and crawled into her usual position under Brooke’s duvet on her bed.

“That and I saw you two kiss as she left earlier” Trixie noted, catching Brooke by surprise. 

Her head snapped up from the assignment she was working on to look at them.

“You what?” Brooke flushed, mouth agape.

Katya wheezed out a laugh at Brookes expression and clapped her hands excitedly.

“I was opening my curtains and when I looked onto the driveway you two were making out by Nina’s car”

“We weren’t making out” Brooke’s face was getting redder “it was just a peck”

“Oh my gosh” Katya wheezed again. 

“Just a peck? Honey your tongue was halfway down her throat you might want to rethink how you kiss if you think that was a peck” Trixie teased Brooke who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. 

“I hate you” Brooke muttered standing up and closing her bedroom door so the three of them could talk without anyone else listening in.

“Oh so you’re actually going to talk” Katya said in shock.

“Just because I know you two won’t let it go unless I tell you what’s going on” Brooke growled but crawled under her sheets next to Katya and stared at her accusingly.

“Yeah that sounds like us” Trixie shrugged and sat at the end of the bed.

“So spill mama what’s going on with you and miss Vanjie?” Katya asked. 

“You finally get your head out of your ass and tell her that you’ve been madly in love with her since first year or did Vanjie woman up and tell you her feelings for you” Trixie added.

Brooke rolled her eyes at their comments. 

“We’re talking things slowly” Brooke began looking at both of them.

“So you’re still not getting laid and that’s why you’re being a bitch about this” Trixie pointed out. 

“Okay nope I’m not having this conversation with you get out” Brooke gestured towards the door frustrated with her friends ability to not sit quietly. 

“No don’t make me leave I’ll be good” Trixie mimed zipping her mouth and throwing a key over her shoulder. 

Katya hit Trixie on the thigh to get her to shut up and pay attention.

“We had a moment the other weekend and I messed it up and she left because Ness thought that I didn’t have feelings for her and I thought she didn’t have feelings for me” Brooke sighed at the memory “then I felt sorry for myself for a few days last week-“

“-When you didn’t go to lectures or leave your bed for 4 days”

“Thank you Katya” Brooked tightly smiled at her and continued “Then A’Keria told me that V had been crying and moping around like me and it all kind of clicked and I realised she might actually like me back”

“I’m sorry but you were the reason that Vanjie was walking around like someone had killed a puppy in front of her last week? She was miserable you dumb bitch” Trixie gotslightly angry and playfully swatted Brooke’s arm. 

“Yeah I know, we’ve talked it out since then”

“So then what happened” Katya encouraged.

“Then I decided I had to do something about my feelings and we met up at Starbucks to talk” Brooke smiled softly “And I apologised and said that I liked her and she said she liked me back and she kissed me”

The pair cheered and clapped at that.

“You know everyone has been rooting for you two since March in first year” Trixie commented. 

“Oh yeah when you hadn’t left your room in days and refused to come out because you were stressed about some exam and we sent Vanjie in-“ Katya began. 

“-and then she got you to shower and eat something and you two went for a walk around campus” Trixie added. 

“Yeah she’s something special” Brooke smiled, heat rising in her cheeks again. 

“So you have guys labelled it yet?” Katya questioned. 

“Kind of... we’re seeing each other exclusively but not officially dating yet” 

“That’s cute” Trixie said. 

“Yeah it is, I really like her and she makes me happy” Brooke confessed.

“Miss Brooke Lynn look at you being all grown up and in love” Katya placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Does this mean we won’t be hearing you bringing back random loud girls anymore? Cause that really is my least favourite thing about you Brooke” Trixie rolled her eyes. 

Brooke threw the pillow she was leaning on at Trixie face.

“Pillow fight!” Katya yelled grabbing the one behind her and whacking it in Brooke’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These COVID times are crazy and I’ve been working super hard in my hospital and haven’t had much downtime to write!!  
> Hoping to have some time off in a few weeks to get this fic finished.  
> Thank you for all your supportive comments I really appreciate it all xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY SMUT like if that’s not your thing don’t read it xoxoxo

It was the morning after a night out and Brooke was curled up under her thick duvet with Vanessa pressed into her side.

Everyone was going to head over to Silky’s today to order food and watch movies while they filled each other in on the previous nights events.

It had started to get cold outside, everyone needing to wear coats out last night and hand them into the cloakroom which caused chaos as everyone had to wait to collect them after the night ended.

Brooke looked down at the tiny brunette next to her, sleeping on her stomach as always and wearing one of Brooke’s T-shirts.

Everyone had slowly figured out that they were seeing each other and much to Brookes relief no one had made a big deal out of it, their relationship remaining the same aside from the occasional kiss in front of their friends. 

They hadn’t gone much further than kissing yet, Brooke not wanting to pressure Vanessa into anything but her vibrator was getting more use than ever at the moment especially when Vanessa was walking around in short tight dresses like she had worn the previous night. 

The memory of Vanessa grinding against her in the club last night looking like a sex goddess made her thighs clench together. 

She ran her fingers through the brunette hair next to her in the hope that it would slowly wake her up and they could make their way to her house to watch legally blonde, Brooke excited to input her law knowledge into the film.

“Feels nice” Vanessa mumbled into the pillow and Brooke scratched her scalp.

“Morning baby” Brooke placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

“Mornin’ B”

Vanessa rolled over and smiled up at her. 

For someone who’d done 5 jägerbombs the night before she looked remarkably not hungover. 

Brooke placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Wanna head over to yours?” 

“Nah I wanna lie here an’ kiss you some more” Vanessa pouted, sitting upright. 

“That works for me” Brooke smirked as Vanessa crawled on top of her and placed their lips together again.

Vanessa’s tongue swept over Brookes bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth, Brooke opened her mouth accepting the deepening of the kiss.

The Latina brushed her hands up and down Brookes side, occasionally stopping on her hips to give a gentle squeeze. 

Brooke had her hands on Vanessas ass, holding her steady as she had her knees either side of her body.

Vanessas tongue passed over hers and she gave a gentle moan to encourage her. 

Then Vanessa did something she’d never done before and slipped her hands under Brookes T-shirt, hands moving up and down as they had been but this time against Brooke’s skin. 

Brooke was certain she was in heaven, Vanessa brushed her hands up and down her sides so softly and carefully.

She gave a gentle squeeze of her ass to show her appreciation and did not expect Vanessa go buck her hips forwards and gasp into her mouth. 

“I’m so sorry do you want to stop?” Brooke pulled back, not sure what Vanessa wanted. 

The brunettes eyes were wide and she had a slightly angry expression on her face “what part of my reaction just then made you think I want to stop?”

“I just don’t want to pressure you into sex if you don’t want to” Brooke stroked her face. 

“You think I would’ve reacted like that if I didn’t wanna have sex with you?” Vanessa rolled her eyes in response.

“I don’t know” Brooke felt a little silly at her answer. 

“For goodness sake B I’ve wanted to jump your bones for weeks now, I just been waitin’ for you to not pull away when we do more than just kiss” 

“Oh” 

“Yeah ‘oh’ now do you want to have sex with me cause you the one who always stoppin’ things” Vanessa said matter of factly, still kneeling over the blonde. 

“Of course I want to have sex with you Ness” Brooke’s eyes softened looking up at her. 

“Great now let’s get to it” Vanessa leant down to kiss her again, grabbing Brooke’s hands and placing them back on her ass. 

Vanessa resumes her movements up and down Brooke’s sides, drawing patterns on her skin. 

Brooke responded to that with a slight moan and slipped her tongue into Vanessa’s mouth. 

She moved her hands up Vanessa’s back drawing similar patterns, the girl on top of her letting out gentle noises of approval. 

The pair continued this for a while before Brooke decided she’d have to make more of a move if this was going to go any further. 

She slipped her hands under the front of Vanessa’s shirt and onto her boobs, gently squeezing causing Vanessa to moan and circle her hips in the air. 

Brooke moved one hand to her nipple and pinched lightly, causing a greater reaction than she’d expected. Vanessa pulled back, eyes closed and groaned, leaning into Brooke’s touch. Brooke did the same on the other nipple.

“Fuck B” Vanessa whined, arousal evident in her voice. 

“Can I take it off?” Brooke pulled on the edge of the shirt in her way. 

“You can do whatever you want as long as you keep touchin’ me”

The shirt was removed and before Vanessa could kiss her again Brooke had her mouth on her left breast, nipping gently around the nipple before sucking. 

“Uhhh” Vanessa moaned, sitting in Brooke’s lap, hips against hers.

Brooke continued her assault on Vanessa’s breasts as she continued to let out moans and eventually whines. She grinded her hips on Brookes, trying to get more friction than she had. 

“B you gotta touch me” Vanessa pulled her head off her chest and looked at her in the eye. 

“You sure baby?” 

“Brooke Lynn Hytes I swear to god if you don’t touch me now I will never speak to you again”

Brooke nodded and flipped them round so Vanessa was lying under her in just her lace thong. 

“So beautiful” Brooke kissed down her body, causing Vanessa to buck her hips when she bit her nipple again. 

“B” she whined pushing her head down to where she wanted it. 

“So needy” Brooke chuckled but did as she was instructed and slowly pulled the lace down Vanessa’s legs to expose her.

Her mouth watered at the sight, Vanessa was more than wet enough and Brooke felt in awe.

As much as she wanted to admire her naked in front of her she knew she was getting impatient as her hips grinded against nothing.

Brooke’s leans forwards and placed a gentle kiss over the wet heat and let her tongue slip through her folds.

“Motherfucker” Vanessas hands flew down to grip onto her hair, pushing her face further into her.

Brooke chuckled, the vibrations causing a moan from Vanessa. 

She circled her tongue around her clit, not quite where she knew she wanted it, teasing slightly.

Vanessa kept her eyes closed knowing if she opened them to the sight of Brooke between her legs she would come embarrassingly fast, even faster than she was probably going to at least. 

Brooke gently sucked her clit, eliciting a whine from above. 

“There” Vanessa breathed out letting her know that she’d hit the right spot.

Brooke doubled her efforts sucking and licking her, feeling hands tightening in her hair.

The series of moans and high pitched whines let Brooke know she had made the right decision to not tease too much as it sounded like music to her eras.

“B I’m close” Vanessa whispered in a croaky voice, hips jutting against Brooke’s face. 

“Already?” Brooke teased pulling away slightly.

Vanessas eyes flew opened at the loss of contact and she glared at the blonde between her legs. 

Brooke got the hint and licked through her folds again, Vanessa’s heels digging into her back as she widened her legs. 

She sucked over her clit, tongue circling once, then twice and before she could do it a third time Vanessa tensed.

“Brooke...” She moaned lowly as she came hands tight in her hair.

Brooke continued her motions until Vanessa pushed her head back. 

The brunettes chest heaved as she caught her breath and regained her energy. 

“Was that okay?” Brooke moved up beside her. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and brushed it against the sheets, she’d clean them later anyway. 

“I came in about 2 minutes and you askin’ if it was okay?” Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned to face her. 

Brooke blushed and shrugged “I just wanted it to be good for you”

“Baby that was amazing and the first time I think I ever came that fast” Vanessa stroked her reddening cheeks. 

“For real?” Brooke played with Vanessa’s fingers, slightly proud of herself. 

“Yeah for real” Vanessa said having caught her breath and energy regained. 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it” Brooke smiled.

“You talking like I’ve complimented your cooking B, not like you just fucked me good” Vanessa rolled her eyes with a giggle.

Brooke laughed lightly in response and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs, unsure if Vanessa was going to return the favour. 

“Now I ain’t done this with a girl before so you gonna have to help a bitch out” Vanessa said crawling so she was hovering over Brooke, their noses touching.

That answered Brooke’s query so she closed the gap and moan hungrily into Vanessa’s mouth. 

“That’s okay we can go slowly” Brooke smiled.

The pair kissed deeply and passionately, Vanessa occasionally biting her bottom lip causing a hiss or a whine to spill from Brooke’s lips.

“I’m gonna take off my shirt” Brooke pulled back and reached for the hem of her top.

Vanessa’s hands swatted hers away and she pulled it over her head and threw it behind her, landing somewhere on the floor.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of Brooke in just her underwear, sat staring at her chest heaving and eyes wide. 

Without thinking Vanessa’s hands went to her breasts and softly ran her fingers over her nipples causing them to harden.

“You really do got nice tits” she nodded in awe. 

“Touch them” Brooke whispered, bringing her own hands over Vanessa’s and squeezing so she got the idea. 

Vanessa did just that as Brooke let out a low groan and laid back down on the bed.

She lent forwards and attached her lips to the blondes neck sucking and biting at the soft skin as her hands continued to kneed at her breasts. 

“V?” Brooke whispered causing the shorter girl to pull away and look at her.

“Yeah baby?”

“Take off my underwear” she nodded seriously before adding “now”

Vanessa quickly leapt into action and her hands wants to the waistband of Brooke’s black boyshorts.

“You still good?” The Latina questioned, checking they were both on the same page before she continued.

“V take them off now” 

“Yes ma’am” she nodded and pulled the shorts down quickly. 

She could smell how wet and needy Brooke was and couldn’t help but stare at her dripping pussy. 

Eager to touch her but feeling low-key out of her depth Vanessa looked up at the blonde helplessly.

“Tell me what to do B”

“Kiss me and I’ll guide you through it” Brooke motioned for her to crawl back up her body.

Their lips connected again but with more eagerness and passion than before, Brookes hips rocking up against Vanessa thigh.

“I can feel how wet you are” Vanessa whispered in awe. 

“All for you V”

Brooke clasped their hands together before guiding them towards her centre.

She took two of Vanessa’s fingers and ran them through her folds, both moaning in the others mouth at the contact.

“Fuck B” Vanessa breathed. 

Brooke let out a high whine in response and did the same again, arching into the touch this time.

She continued to guide her fingers until they found her clit and her hips bucked with a low groan. 

“There baby” Brooke took away her own hand and let Vanessa take the lead as she rubbed over the sensitive spot. 

Vanessa continued to rub in circles watching as Brooke’s eyes closed in pleasure.

The blonde let out a high pitched whine again and rocked her hips into Vanessa’s hand. 

The Latina moved her fingers to keep up with her moving hips, picking up the pace.

Brooke’s moans became closer together and one hand was curled in the sheets and the other pinching her nipples. 

“This good still?” Vanessa asked making sure that she was making her feel good. 

Brooke nodded her head letting out a low groan, she opened her eyes slightly to look at Vanessa. She was leaning over the lower half of her body, watching the movement of her own fingers intensely trying not to break the rhythm they’d created. 

“So pretty V” Brooke gasped out between moans. 

The younger girl leant forwards and captured her in a kiss, making sure her fingers were still moving on her clit. 

The kiss was messier than their previous ones signalling that Brooke was close, her own fingers still on her nipples. 

“I’m gonna come” Brooke’s eyes snapped open as she felt her pleasure build. 

“Okay” Vanessa nodded into the kiss and sped up her fingers, putting more pressure on her sensitive area. 

“Fuck” Brooke began followed by a low whine as her body released, chest heaving at the effort. 

Vanessa pulled back to watch the vision before her, wanting to remember Brooke like this forever.

“Wow” Vanessa breathed smiling down at her. 

Brooke let out a soft smile and opened her eyes, she motioned for Vanessa to cuddle her. 

The smaller girl crawled up the bed and pulled the duvet with her, tucking herself under Brooke’s arm and wrapping them up in the sheets. 

“That was good” Brooke nodded still slightly breathless. 

“Yeah?” Vanessa whispered looking up at her. 

“Yeah” she pecked her lips. 

The pair stayed cuddled up under the duvet listening to the wind howl outside and ignoring the constant buzzing of their phones, their friends trying to check they were still alive. 

“And to think we could’ve been doin this since first year if we weren’t so dumb” Vanessa smirked. 

“Really dumb” Brooke grinned, pulling her closer. 

“Wanna make up for lost time?” Vanessa proposed once she realised they’ve both caught their breath. 

“Absolutely” Brooke sat up and flipped them so she was leaning over Vanessa. 

“Well let’s get to it baby” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol well that took me forever to write but ya know I had a lot of fun writing it ;)  
> This is the final chapter as of now (I’ve got other ideas but this seems like a nice place to stop) so thank you to everyone for commenting and giving kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on reading this far down!  
> Vanjie’s name on the group chat comes from the iconic children’s(?) TV show horrible histories because my friends and I have a dumb meme about it.  
> There’s a lot of queens in this fic because lots of people go to uni idk again it’s not that deep and don’t overthink anything.


End file.
